Madness
by Dairypie
Summary: Team 7 is having a picnic on a hill. Naruto has fallen asleep, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. What is going on between them? My first SasuSaku Story! Plz be kind. I'm not to good at sumaries...LOL


The hill was high, and it overlooked everything. It was a perfect place to have a picnic. That is, if you were hungry. Sakura sighed, and glanced over at the rest of her team (Sasuke was eating, and Naruto was asleep in the grass). She wasn't hungry. She never was. She felt eyes watching her, and knew whose they were. She sighed again. "I told you, I'm not hungry." Sakura said she knew he was smirking. It had gone on like this for a few days, the three of them would come to this hill. Naruto would fall asleep after eating and leave Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"You haven't eaten in, what is it now? Four days?" asked Sasuke. When Sakura didn't say anything he just continued to smirk. Her back was to him. This was how it worked. The minute Naruto fell asleep, she wouldn't face Sasuke. "I don't get what I did," he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. He knew fully well what he did, yet she had no idea. She had gotten mad at him, for one reason or another, and now she was trying to remember why.

"You'll have to tell me eventually," he said.

She turned to him. "I don't believe you." She said this loudly, but she didn't shout. They didn't want Naruto to know about them fighting. It would crush him, since they had just stopped fighting a month or two ago.

Sasuke's smirk grew. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded and fell into the grass, then looked up at him and smiled.

Sasuke smiled a little.

"Do you remember?" she asked, staring up at the sky. She reached a hand up, trying to do something.

He watched in interest.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sat up and looked at him.

"What?" he asked

"I asked you if you remembered." She said, looking at him deeply.

"No, I felt so bad I forgot. All I know is that I'm sorry."

She started laughing, and fell once more into the grass.

"I don't get how this is funny."

"I'm…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

Her laughter rang out again.

He smirked, and shook his head.

She took a deep breath, and sat up next to him. "Don't do that to me."

"What?"

"Pretend to be happy and be kind to me." She laughed a little, and hit him in the shoulder.

It was his turn to laugh. "Why would I do that?" Sasuke wrapped an arm around her, Sakura sighed and rested against him. "I just got out of my shell, and I don't plan on going back soon," he said.

Sakura sighed again. She remembered it perfectly; the night Sasuke had gone "Mad".

It was a dark night, and rain was pounding on the windows. Everyone was inside; everyone except Sakura. She sat under a tree on a bench waiting. She wished she could've gone with them. But at the time, she just couldn't. Having a broken ankle wouldn't help on the mission (Nothing could be done to heal it). She sighed and looked to the sky as the rain poured down all around her. The only thing she wanted right now was for them to come back alive. Maybe when they came back, the three of them could go out for ramen.

Sakura closed her eyes. The rain was the only sound she heard. Then, suddenly, she heard very faint footsteps. She opened her eyes, stood up, and looked around. All she could see was the faint outline of two figures walking closer. She waited until they came into view. And then she knew it was them. She walked out from under the tree. Now, she could clearly see them walking up towards her. As they came closer, she could hear Naruto laughing. A smile came to her lips and she waved.

Naruto waved back, and the pair began to walk faster. They stopped about a foot from where she stood. Naruto had a huge smile on his face, while Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, and looked as through he never wanted to hear Naruto's voice again.

"Hey Sakura-Chan," said Naruto happily.

"Hey," she said, glancing at Sasuke, who quickly looked away.

"I bet you could've come with us," said Naruto, frowning. "For crying out loud, we had to save a couple of cats!" He shrugged, and then smiled again, making Sakura laugh. "Well, I think I'm going to go get some ramen. Do you guys want to come?"

"Maybe another time," Sakura told him.

Naruto nodded and began walking towards a ramen shop.

"So…was it really that easy?" she asked Sasuke.

"Yes, yes it was," he replied, looking at her.

"And I was worried for nothing." She smiled.

"I learned something while we were walking."

"What?"

"Naruto can talk non-stop and…"

"And what?" she asked as they began to walk.

"I never want to see ramen again."

She laughed, but knew it wasn't the truth. "And?"

"Trust fortune tellers."

"What?" When Sakura looked at him, he just nodded, and she raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"They told me everything I needed to know about myself."

She laughed, making Sasuke smile a little.

"I've decided…"

"What? You can trust me."

"I know…I know that now," he said, staring into the clouds. The rain was slowly letting up. "I've decided… its okay to care about others."

Sakura wanted to laugh at this comment, but she didn't. She really wanted a happier Sasuke. It was only occasionally that she would see him smile or laugh. It would be nice to see that more.

"You know once others know, they'll think you're mad," Sakura said.

"Mad, huh?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Then I must be insane to do this." He stopped her, and then he kissed her.

Sakura smiled as she finished the memory. From then on only the two of them knew about Sasuke's new take on life and their dating. He worried about her a lot, so they decided to keep it quiet. "Too bad everyone else doesn't know. Will this madness ever end?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, when the sky turns green and Naruto becomes hokage. Then and only then will the madness end." He rested his head on hers. The silence was nice, with the occasional snore or murmur form Naruto.

"I don't understand…"

"What?"

"Anything! Like why we have to hate each other in public or why you won't tell me."

He looked up, closed his eyes, and sighed. They had talked about this same thing five days ago, and he was positive that's why they hadn't spoken in four days and why she didn't eat. "Sakura…" he began.

"Don't Sakura me, Sasuke." She said "Tell me the truth."

"I'm not ready to lose you."

"I don't understand, Sasuke-kun."

"I know you do, it's hard enough as it is."

"So you don't want other people getting involved?"

"No, I don't want to lose you not now or ever again."

She hugged him around the neck resting her head on his shoulder, forcing the tears away.

He hugged her back, and she held tighter.

"That's all I needed to know," she said into his shirt, shaking her head. "I don't understand why you couldn't tell me when I asked."

"So you did remember?"

She nodded, he laughed.

She looked up. "It's not funny Sasuke-kun." Sakura frowned and looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head "No, I don't think so."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She smiled and shrugged. Her arms were still around his neck, as they stared at one another.

"Ramen…" They jumped apart.

Sakura looked at Naruto, only to find him sleeping peacefully.

"He's even annoying in his sleep…" muttered Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him

"What?! He is."

She sighed, and sat down next to him. Sakura picked up the plate of food and took a bite. The wind began to blow softly, her soft pink hair flying around her face. She smiled and continued eating.


End file.
